Recruited
In a secret cave, a teenager with black hair, a brown leather jacket, a red scar across his left eye, blue jeans and white shoes is hanging by a rope tied to his chest right above an unknown deep amount of water, as a man with grey hair, black glasses, and a black coat antagonizes him from the ground below. (???): Marcus James.....tell me what you know....EVERYTHING....... (Mark): I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go! Mark said, as he was struggling to get out of the rope. (???): I can untie you. And let my fish friends have you for dinner. (Mark): WHAT DO YOU WANT?! (???): I want z'ou z'o tell me about...the Omni-Map. (Mark): Please...I know nothing! Untie me! (???): Z'ou don't know, or z'ou don't want to know.... The man with white hair walked back a step, and stepped on a hidden panel. The rope lowered itself down 2 inches. (Mark): AGH! (???): Z'ou better tell me nowwww! OR AYE WILL..... Mark took off his white shoes, and threw them into the water. He took off his socks, and threw them too. (???): What are you z'oing? (Mark): Everything I know. Mark's feet revealed to have the feet of a Crashhopper. He swung his feet back and forth, until he swung them close enough to kick the man to the ground. Mark swung back to his original spot, and still struggled to un-tie himself. (???): So z'ou arrrre a hybrid? Intrezzzting.....my friends have never had live hybrids before. The man stepped back another step, and the rope lowered again. (Mark): STOP! I'LL TELL YOU! (Mark): I heard something about the Potis Altiare and Ascalon.....about how they were hidden from the map.... (???): You z'id? WHERE ARE Z'EY?! (Mark): Yes....the Ascalon...is hidden at Mount Rushmore. The Potis Altiare is hidden on the moon...THAT'S IT, THAT'S ALL I HEARD. Now please, Doctor Stuart! LET ME GO! (Dr. Stuart): Eh......no. Dr. Stuart stepped back 2 inches, and the rope lowered to the water. (Dr. Stuart): And i'd like to say...thank you for your co-operation. (Mark): NO!!!!!! '' '' Theme Song! Matt, Alex, Eric and Dwayne are walking through the sewers. (Matt): What are we doing walking through the sewers again? (Eric): We're suppossed to be finding this psycho doctor named Doctor Stuart. They say he has a hostage. (Dwayne): Whatever the case, we're giving the doctor his own taste of his medicine. (Alex): Dwayne stahp. What r u doing. DWAYNE STAHP. (Dwayne): What? (Matt): He means your terrible at punch lines. You kinda are. (Dwayne): SO HOW'S THE WEATHER The 4 keep walking. They take a turn, as they see a strange shadow in the corner. (Matt): What was that? (Dwayne): Let's go find out! They start running down the hall. They start slowing down, until they fall down a gigantic waterfall. They land in a gigantic pool of sewer water. (Matt): That....SUCKED. (???): AND THIS WILL TOO! The drain at the bottom of the water starts sucking out the water. (Alex): WATER! WATER! I HATE WATER! (Matt): GROW A TAIL ALEX (Alex): I ALREADY HAVE ONE (Matt): IT'SSSS AN EXPRESSIONNNNNNNNN The water becomes a whirlpool. It sucks into the drain, as the four sit there, soaked. (Dwayne): I bet the doctor didn't realize we were too big for the drain. Coughing is heard. They look over, and see Mark choking on water. (Dwayne): The hostage! Matt runs over to Mark. (Matt): What's your name, kid? (Mark): Mark..... Mark gets up. (Eric): How'd you end up here? (Mark): Dr. Stuart trapped me here.....asked me about....the Omni-Map. The four gasp. '' '' Commercial! The four gasp again. (Eric): The Omni-Map! That map we used to find our watches! What did Dr. Stuart have to do with it?! (Matt): Let's ask him. (Alex): What did he want with it, brother?! (Mark): He wanted to know the location of the Potis Altiare....and Ascalon..... '' '' A flashback occurs in Matt's mind.... (Paradox hologram): Azmuth, the owner of the Omnitrix, Prototype, Ultimatrix, Ascalon and Potis Altiare..... '' '' The flashback ends.... (Matt): The Ascalon and Potis Altiare! The one that that Paradox hologram had mentioned! (Alex): What Paradox hologram? (Eric): The one YOU weren't paying attention to. (Dr. Stuart): NO MORE SPOILERS! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! (Matt): Show yourself! Dr. Stuart moves in the shadows. (Dr. Stuart): I'd rather show you....my true form...... Dr. Stuart's shirt rips into pieces. He grows ten times larger, and his arms and legs increase in muscle and size. His face becomes green, and soon enough, he becomes a gigantic Alligator. (Dr. Stuart): I AM LE GATOR! (Alex): Your last name is Stuart and you call you turn into a gigantic Alligator? Really? I was thinking of something different...... (Gator): I WILL RIP YOU APART (Matt): WHAT'S YOUR CONNECTION TO THE OMNI-MAP? The doctor charges at the four. (Alex): RUN, MARK! RUN! (Mark): No way! Mark shoves off his jacket, and jeans. His legs are the legs of a Crashhopper, and he has the gils of one on his arms. (Matt): You're a Crashhopper?! (Mark): And human. My parent's story goes way back..... Dwayne slaps his watch and becomes Vilgax. (Mark): VILGAX! Commercial! (Dwayne): Heh, no. I'm just Vilgax's species. I absorbed him ages ago. The Gator tackles Dwayne, and shoves his head in the drain. (Gator): ROARRRRRRRR Matt slaps his watch, and becomes Big Chill. (Matt): BIG CHILL! (Alex): Big Chill? Really? (Matt): Wait for it.... Matt slaps the symbol on his chest and becomes Ultimate Big Chill. (Matt): WOOT Matt freezes Gator. Gator breaks out of the ice, and leaps up. He tackles Matt to the ground, and kicks him into the wall. (Eric): MY TURN! Eric becomes Shocksquatch. (Eric): I likey! (Matt): You have the ability to become over 70 different aliens, and yet, you choose an alien with the same power? (Eric): Hey, when you find an alien that works.... Eric zaps Gator. Gator reflects the shot, and it beams at Eric. Eric falls to the ground. (Eric): YOW! (Alex): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, GATOR BOY! I DON'T NEED AN ALIEN TO DEFEAT YOU! I CAN TAKE YOU ON MYSELF!!!! Alex charges at Gator. Gator strangles Alex with his tail, and throws him up on the ceiling. Gator slams Alex into the ground, and pummels him. (Gator): NO ONE CAN ESCAPE MY WRATH! Commercial! (Mark): I CAN! Mark leaps up into the air, and slams back down on Gator. Gator hisses at him, and grabs him by the leg. (Mark): BAD MOVE! Mark repeatedly kicks Gator's arm until he lets go. He kicks Gator into the wall, leaps up, then slams on him again. (Matt): LET'S WRAP THIS UP! Matt freezes the ground, and strangles Gator in ice, leaving out his head. Eric shoots Gator's head. (Alex): NOW TELL US ABOUT THE OMNI-MAP! (Gator): ONLY THE MASTER CAN KNOW (Alex): WHOSE YOUR MASTER?! (Gator): ONCE THE MASTER RECIEVES THE TWO WEAPONS, HE WILL KILL YOU ALL AS HIS FIRST TARGETS (Dwayne): WHOSE YOUR MASTER?! (Gator): Only the master can know....... The ice becomes steam, and the Gator slips away into the shadows. (Matt): He's... (Dwayne): Gone.... At the Park.... The five including Mark are at the cafe. They're drinking smoothies. (Matt): Well, we know one thing. Gator knows about the Ascalon, Potis Alitare and the Omni-Map. (Mark): And whoever the boss is, it's someone that already knows us. (Dwayne): Did he tell you anything else? Or did you tell him anything else? (Mark): Well...he knows the locations of the Ascalon and Potis Altiare. (Eric): That's where he must be headed.....i'm going to take a trip to the Plumber's base to give Max some info on the case. (Dwayne): Good idea. Mark's cell phone rings. Mark picks it up. (Mark): YAH? (Mark): I KNOW MAWM. EYM HANGING WITH MAI FRIENDS. I KNOW, MAWM. EVERYTHING'S FAINE. OKAY. BAI MAWM. Mark hangs up. (Mark): Gotta go. (Dwayne, Alex, Matt and Eric): BAAIIIIIIII (Dwayne): Oh and before you go.... Dwayne hands Mark a plumber's badge. (Dwayne): Just to keep in touch. (Mark): I'MA ROOKIE :D Mark gets up and leaves. The four keep sipping their smoothies. Dwayne looks at Matt's smoothie, and asks him a question. (Dwayne): Which flavor is that? (Matt): Oh, it's Pop-Tart flavor. At the cave...... The gator walks into a lab, where he types co-ordinates in his keyboard. The black screen right above it turns on, and it shows a shiloutte. (Gator): I got new information. (???): Go ahead, tell me. Do not waste my time. (Gator): Well, I've managed to learn of the Omni-Map. There's two locations of new devices that have not been discovered by the Ten Team. One of the moon, and in Mount Rushmore. (???): Congratulations, Gator. You have done well. I want you to go to those locations, and retrieve the devices for me. I'm afraid the Team has thoughts of me heading there. (Gator): Will do, boss. The screen turns black. Gator snarls, and crawls into steam infested water. Characters *Mark (1st appearance) *Dwayne *Matt *Eric *Alex Aliens Used *Ultimate Big Chill (Matt) *Big Chill (Matt) *Shocksquatch (Eric) *Vilgax (Dwayne) Trivia *Vilgax was unlocked off screen. *This was the first time Mark had appeared on screen. *Originally, the episode Charmed was suppossed to air on the date this episode was released, but was instead moved 2 weeks further. Category:Episodes